1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for fabricating an organic light emitting display panel and a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting displays having merits such as a fast response speed, low power consumption, and a wide viewing angle have been extensively used as motion picture displays. Also, organic light emitting displays may be fabricated in a low temperature environment and a fabrication process thereof is simplified because it is based on existing semiconductor process technologies. Accordingly, they have drawn attention as next generation flat panel displays.